


Five Minutes

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Another post-series piece of fluffy nonsense...





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

Clothed only in my shirt, she moves around the kitchen, humming happily as she waits for the coffee to brew.

Her good mood is contagious and, even though she is oblivious to me watching her, I can’t help but smile lovingly.

My smile turns lascivious as she bends to retrieve the milk from the fridge, and I can resist the temptation no longer. I stalk to her side, slide my arms around her waist and pull her close.

She yelps with surprise, but then melts bonelessly against me as I smooth my hands over her hips, tracing her curves.

“I was supposed to be bringing you coffee in bed.”

“You were, but I missed you too much.”

“I was gone five minutes.”

“That was five minutes too long. Come back to bed.”

“Who’s going to make the coffee if I do?”

“Sod the coffee; the only craving I’ve got is for you.”


End file.
